Granite
is a male White lion Jewelpet who represents Security and the 38th debuting character in the franchise, first appearing in the final episode of ''Jewelpet Sunshine'' as the Jewelpet form of Mikage Shiraishi. He has minor roles in later series and he serves as Ruby's love interest in the end of Jewelpet Sunshine and Jewelpet Kira☆Deco!. Appearance Granite is a pure white lion with a gray mane and blue ear details. His Jewel Eyes are made of navy blue granite and he wears a blue jewel necklace. Charm Form Granite's charm is egg-like, with a flat base and a small, cylinder-like protuberance on top. The bottom is decorated with light blue flares surrounded by beads of the same color; the base appears to be a darker blue. On the center is a golden circle, within which is a blue star. Around the top and the golden ring are wavy light blue ornaments. Human Form (Magical Change) Granite's human form has white skin, silver hair, and blue eyes. He wears a teal buttoned waistcoat with a dark blue trimmed collar line and a light blue ascot on his neck. He wears a white shirt under his waistcoat and dark blue formal pants. Personality As he is Mikage Shiraishi in ''Jewelpet Sunshine'', ''he has the same personality as him in that season. In [[Jewelpet Kira Deco!|''Jewelpet Kira Deco]], he may have the same hyperactive personality as his girlfriend Ruby. As he has minor appearances in this series, his personality is not yet specified. Skills History ''Jewelpet Sunshine'' Granite has his debut in episode 52. He is the Jewelpet form that Mikage Shiraishi takes, with the help of Jewelina, in order to be with Ruby. Jewelpet Kira Deco! Granite appears in Garnet's ball as Ruby's date. He lives in a city near Jewel Town. He also appears in Ruby's dream as the prince of a faraway land. Jewelpet Happiness Granite appears in the middle of the Red Moon crisis as a space traveler who's crash-landed near Jewel Academy. Lady Jewelpet Granite appears in episode 40 as a fortune-teller that Lillian and Miura go on their date. In the middle of foretelling their past, present and future, Granite discovers anomalies in Lillian that hint at her true nature. He informs only Miura of this and warns him that a disaster will soon befall her. His prediction comes to pass in episode 43. Jewelpet Magical Change Granite appears in Episode 25, afflicted by an illness that turns his mild-mannered personality into that of an obnoxious womanizer after getting cut by a poisonous plant. In the past, he and Ruby used to have some competition because of his perfect skills, even winning a noodle-eating contest without making a mess. While he was training, he was struck by the poison plants which makes him have a split personality. Because of this, Airi and the Jewelpets go search for a flower, an ingredient for his cure. When Ruby endangers herself by falling off the cliff, Granite achieves his human form and saves her. The flower was destroyed in the process, but he managed to get himself cured from Sakutarō and restored to his normal self. In the end, he leaves for parts unknown, hoping to participate in another noodle-eating contest with Ruby. Sadly, his illness seems to relapse in Episode 32. Gallery granite_995.jpg|Granite blushing. HQDEFFFFF.jpg|Granite holding a card. hqdefault (4).jpg|Granite dancing with Ruby. HQDEEEEE.png|Granite the white lion. 1393634722324.jpg|Granite and his Jewel Pod. ---.jpg|Granite's first appearence. RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR.jpg|Granite in the Happiness ED. 1393030690892.jpg|Granite in Happiness. GraniteLJP.jpg|Granite in Lady. GraniteLJP1.jpg|Granite sees an omen in Lillian's future. GraniteLJP3.jpg|Startled Granite. GraniteLJP5.jpg|Granite warns Miura about the future. 12029802_706114076156778_2930298957466706114_o.jpg|Granite with roses in his mouth. yyy.png|Granite breaking a chopstick. 未命4.png|Granite's foot being hold by Airi. imagere.jpg|Oh dear... Ximage.jpg|Granite is tired... 12311194_1532420977080415_8715111366426442548_n.jpg|Granite holding a gift. 46586800_419x636.gif|Official Artwork IMG 2831.JPG|Granite with the other main Jewelpets. A Happy Ending.png|Granite hugs Ruby; reuniting with eachother. Dance Partners.png|Granite and Ruby-- Dance Partners. Dance the Night Away.png|Dancing the night away! Let's Go Baby.png|"Let's go, baby!" See You, Granite.png|Granite leaves for the city. Rald King Granite and Opal.PNG|Rald, King, Opal and Granite in the Rilu Rilu Fairilu crossover. Prince Granite.PNG|Granite as a handsome prince. Squid and Octopus in Granite's Shoes.PNG|Granite has caught a squid and an octopus in his boots. Ruby Clones and Prince Granite.PNG|The Ruby clones marry Prince Granite at the end. Granite is Out of His UFO.PNG|Granite exiting his spaceship. Granite,_Sapphie_and_Garnet.PNG|Garnet and Sapphie help Granite repair his UFO. Stoned Granite.PNG|Granite's Jewel Flash; he is encased in stone. See Ya Later.PNG|Granite and his alien friend prepare to take off. Chopstick~.PNG|Granite smiling as he broke one chopstick. Noodle Eating Lion.PNG|Granite eating noodles in the noodle-eating contest. Granite Training.PNG|Granite training by pulling on some tires. Flirty Granite.PNG|Granite's split personality: A flirtous man. Start of a Rivalry.PNG|Granite finished up his noodles without making a mess, much to Ruby's shock. How I View Ruby and Granite 1.PNG|Granite flirting with Ruby. How I View Ruby and Granite 2.PNG|Flirty Granite! How I View Ruby and Granite 3.PNG|Granite is thankful for saving Ruby, but she's annoyed by his behavior. Goodbye, Granite!.PNG|Granite leaves for parts unknown; thanking Ruby and forming a friendship with her. Human Form cfbc8993616e49b0805a693d184d8b06.jpg|Granite's human form in Jewelpet Magical Change. Human Granite 1.jpg|Granite changed into his human form. Human Granite 2.jpg|Granite during his transformation. 未.png|Granite lifting up his hand. Videos ★ Otaku - Jewelpet Magical Change Granite transformation 花崗岩魔法の変換変更ジュエルペット★|Granite's human transformation in Jewelpet Magical Change. Trivia *Granite's jewel motif is the granite, a type of igneous rock. *Granite is the first Jewelpet to be identified as a reincarnation of another character. However, later anime releases disregarded this in order to maintain his pure Jewelpet status. *Granite is the second of Ruby's love interests, the first being Tour. *In Magical Change, Granite, along with King, are the only two male Jewelpets to get a human form. References Category:Male Jewelpets Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Feline Category:Magical Black Category:Jewelpet Magical Change Characters